


You stay the night at a haunted house...and the slutty ghost fucks you dry.

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Ghost Sex, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: A man enters the haunted house upon the hill on a dare, and the residing ghost has gone long enough without getting off. While frightened, he does not run like all the others. She decides to reward his bravery with a pleasurable experience, and ends up wanting more and more...
Kudos: 1





	You stay the night at a haunted house...and the slutty ghost fucks you dry.

[F4M] [Script Offer] You stay the night at a haunted house...and the slutty ghost fucks you dry. [Ghost] [Monstergirl] [Gentle Fdom] [Whispers in your ear] [Stroking through clothes] [Cum in pants] [Titjob] [Deepthroat] [No gag reflex] [Facial] [Riding you] [Anal] [Creampie] [Good boy] [Cum obsessed]

\---

All characters in this script are 18+ or were 18+ before they became a ghost.

Summary: A man enters the haunted house upon the hill on a dare, and the residing ghost has gone long enough without getting off. While frightened, he does not run like all the others. She decides to reward his bravery with a pleasurable experience, and ends up wanting more and more...

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs!

\---

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: Thunder rumbling, raining outside]

[Sfx: Creaky door opening/closing, rain fades slightly]

[The echoing sounds of humming can be heard nearby, getting closer. Creaky footsteps walk up stairs, until the sound of sitting on a bed is heard]

You must be brave, coming into my home. 

Hm? Where is my voice coming from?

Here...or, over here. (Giggle) 

(Comforting) Aw, don’t shudder. There’s no need to be afraid. I would frighten those who would dare defile my home, or my livelihood here. However, I am feeling...merciful.

What would bring you to my house, my cute, trembling boy?

A dare...oh my. So silly of you to cave to such things. Who would put you up to such a task? A dangerous one, entering the home of a ghost. One that has scared thousands of men pale as death. 

They claimed to have stayed the night? (Light laugh) Oh, my dear boy. I remember them. They ran the moment they heard my voice, tails between their legs--and they claim to have braved a night with me?

That must be so frustrating--it enrages me to believe that cowardly men boast of braving my presence when they hadn’t stayed a moment. 

Yet, you have not fled. So brave. (Giggle) Do you fear me, my precious boy? You yet tremble, but you stay here, sitting on the bed that you *planned* to sleep in...

Is it because you...cannot see me? (Pause) Well, perhaps I will show you my form. 

Do you feel more comfortable? (Giggle) Good, I’m glad. 

I must say, you are quite a handsome visitor. So brave for staying here. I love how your hairs stand on-end for me. 

I feel generous on this stormy night. It has been quite a time since I felt a man’s touch... (Giggle) I can see through those clothes, and I can see your cock is quite lovely.

Let me just...feel what it’s like. Just relax. I’ll just move right behind you, here, right by your ears, as my hands move through your clothes...

[You begin stroking him]

No need to take anything off. (Giggle) Just feel the slight chill of my hands along your cock. It’s beyond anything you’ve ever felt, isn’t it? They feel slick and wet, I know they do...

I’ve missed making a man melt from my lightest touch. You’re happy you stayed, aren’t you? 

Tell me. Tell me you’re happy you came here tonight.

(Giggle) Good boy. 

(Whispering) Just relax and feel my hands. Listen to my voice. 

(Whispering) I can feel you wishing for more. My mouth. My throat. My pussy... Do those entice you? Or maybe, you might enjoy my ass...

[This can go for as long as you'd like. Improv phrases if you'd prefer, until you say...]

Oh my. You’re moaning so much for me. Your cock twitches in my hands, and your balls shudder when I caress them. Are you close?

It’s okay if you’re close. I know my touch is irresistible. It’s why I only choose the most brave and lovely of boys to truly feel what it’s like to cum. 

(Whispering) Don’t worry. Let it go. Let it all go. Just cum for me like a good boy. Show the others how brave you are, and stay with me. Cum for me like a good boy should. 

(Giggle) Let me relieve you. Cum. Cum...cum!

[He orgasms, and you let out a giggle of satisfaction]

Oh my, gooood boy... let me just take this cum and have a little taste. 

[You let out satisfied moans as you do]

I’ve never tasted such a lovely load, and--my, I desire more. 

What a mess we made. Let me help you with these clothes. I'll take mine off as well.

[Sfx: clothing being removed]

But after tasting you, I need more. You wouldn’t deny a beautiful ghost like me, would you? 

I know just how to get you hard again. (Giggle) How about I come right up to you, and press this lovely cock between my tits?

(Giggle) Good boy. I knew you couldn’t resist me. Let me just get them nice and wet for you.

[You get them wet, and stroke him with your tits]

I’ll be gentle. I know you’re a little sensitive, so I’ll go nice and slow. 

Theeere you go. They feel lovely, don’t they? Slick, wet, soft, and just perfect to pleasure you. I can feel you getting hard again. (Giggle) If you’re going to stay the night, then I want to make your visit worthwhile...for both of us.

Just feel them caress you. Feel me move up and down, massaging every inch of your cock. 

[This can go for as long as you'd like. Improv phrases if you'd prefer, until you say...]

Maybe when I move all the way down to the base, I can ease the head of your cock into my mouth...

[You suck on his cock as you titfuck him at the same time]

Tasting a cock after this long--(light moan)--incredible. Your pre cum tastes wonderful. I just want every drop I can get... (Giggle) 

Mmm, so delicious. It’s like years of need are being fed by your amazing cock.

But I need more. I need to take you all the way in...

[After a few preparative breaths, you deepthroat him for as long as you’d like before speaking the following lines, sucking sounds between them]

Your cock hits the back of my throat so, so well. It slides so far back that I’d choke. 

It’s okay if you thrust into my mouth. I don’t need to breathe, so you can hold me down forever. Hold my head, push my head all the way down to the base, and hold me there. Fuck my face for as long as you’d like. 

[You deepthroat him and/or he fucks your face for as long as you wish, until you say the following lines amongst deepthroating sounds]

I can feel your cock shudder when its down my throat. Tell me when you’re going to cum, okay, my good boy? I want to feel your cum everywhere.

I want you to cum again. Just feel my mouth, my throat, my everything, until you cum for me once more.

Good boy. Cum for me again. Cum all over my face and tits. Unload your stress. Let me comfort you. Let me calm your nerves. 

Give it to me--yes--yes! Cum on my face! Paint me with your load!

[You open your mouth as he orgasms. You moan happily as you lick up and taste his cum once again, swallowing it periodically]

Amaaaazing. You made me so messy. My tits are covered in your cum...

Goodness, it still tastes better than anything before--or, maybe even better than the last load, too... Maybe you loved my throat just that much. 

Maybe it’ll taste better again. (Giggle) Maybe...you have more.

On the bed.

[Sfx: pushing him on the bed]

No, don’t worry. I’m just going to ride you. You want to feel my pussy, don’t you? I’m dripping from your load covering me, and I can’t wait any longer. I need to feel this cock.

[You let out a moan as you take him in, and lightly moan as you ride him]

Oh my goodness. It feels--incredible. You barely--fit--inside me! It feels like you’re stretching me. I could adjust my form, but--it feels so good, I don’t want to change...

I’ll just ride you gently. Don’t worry. Just feel my dripping wet pussy. Feel your cock slide in and out of me. I’ll just come right down here by your ear. (Whispering) So I can tell you what I’m going to do.

(Whispering) I’m going to get you nice and hard for me again. Then, you’re going to fill my pussy with your cum. 

(Whispering) And then...I’m not letting you stop. I’m going to take you deep inside my ass, and I’m going to squeeze every drop you have left.

That's what you want, isn't it? (Giggle) That's what I thought.

[You let out a yelp as he begins thrusting inside you]

Ah! Oh good boy. Yes, fuck me! Fuck my tight little pussy. Feel it hugging your cock, begging for your cum! 

And I’m going to get it. I’ve tasted it, I’ve felt it all over me, and I want it inside me. 

[This can go for as long as you'd like. Improv phrases if you'd prefer, until you say...]

Do you like how wet I am? (Giggle) You’ve done so well. It’s okay if you want to cum. 

Yes, keep thrusting! Let my pussy give you what you need. Cum again. Cum for me. I want to fuck you dry. I want every drop for days! Unload everything deep inside my pussy!

[He cums inside you, and you let out a deep moan]

Yes, finally...I love when it’s inside me. I can feel it moving...(giggle) I can just go in and taste it...

[You taste it, swallowing the cum he gave you]

So incredible. It’s like each time I make you cum, your load gets better and better.

And I’m not letting go this time. 

I’ll just--(light moan)--let you out, and lead your cock to my ass...

Oh--oh fuck. I can’t take it. I don’t know if it’ll fit...

(A few deep breaths) I don’t need to change myself. I can do it. I’ll just...ease you in...

[You gasp for a few moments (or as long as you want) as you slowly take him into your ass]

[Deep moan] Oh goodness, you’re--you’re finally all the way in. 

You’re moaning so loud--(giggle)--am I too tight?

I can tell you love it. Gripping your head, lying back, unable to focus...

It feels so good just sitting inside me, deeper than ever before...

[You start to ride him. Your moans are gaspful and intense]

Goodness, it’s like you want to cum already.

I haven’t had a man in my ass in ages...it’s everything I remember and more. It’s so tight, and you’re stretching me so far--I almost can’t take it! My body is getting so hot...

(Whispering) Fuck, I need to lie on you while I ride this cock. Taking you in...and out. 

(Whispering) Can you believe how tight I am? Feel my ass pressing against your cock, massaging it so deeply that you can’t help but cum for me one. More. Time. 

[You start working toward an orgasm; your moans become more intense as time goes on]

You’ve been so good. So brave. Feeling my everything, giving me load after load just the way I want... I’m--f--fuck, I’m shivering...

Every time you thrust inside me, I--(gasp) feel unable to control my body...

I’ve never had this much cum. It’s so intense, so warm...

(Whispering) You came in my hands, on my face, in my pussy...now I want you to cum in my ass. I want you to fill my ass with all the cum you have left. I want everything. 

Now fuck me. Thrust deep inside my ass. Don’t hold back!

[You get closer to an orgasm]

Yes! Fuck--It--it’s so much! Fuck me. Pound my ass with that amazing cock. I want to feel everything. 

Don’t stop. Don’t you dare stop. Show me how good you are. Be a good boy for me and ruin my ass. Ruin it. Just fuck me as hard as you can. Harder. Harder! *Harder!*

[You’re at the edge, now]

Now cum for me! Give me all that’s left. Empty your balls into me. Feel my ass squeeze every single drop out of you! Please cum. Cum in my ass, please, please cum in my ass! I want you to fill me. Fill my ass with your load. I want to feel it just--one--last--time! Be a good boy and cum deep inside my ass! Yes! Cum with me!

[You both orgasm. Say what comes naturally. When you come back from the edge, you say...]

(catching breath) Oh--oh my goodness. You’re such a brave, good boy...

Your cum feels amazing inside me, filling me, giving me what I need. I may be a ghost, but I can still feel everything...

You came so much for me, my good boy. It made me the happiest ghost in the world. And, this was just the start of our night together. I’ll make sure that by the time morning comes, you’ll never want to leave... (Giggle)

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
